masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Tactical Cloak
Damage bonus From the description, it seems like the damage bonus from assassination cloak is mostly wasted when sniping with any weapon other than a Widow. The Viper is semi-auto with low base damage, and the Incisor is burst fire. I would guess that only the first bullet gets the bonus damage. Can anyone confirm if this is the case? For the Incisor, does the entire burst get the bonus? The Viper would be fine if instead of a single shot, there was a short window that applies the bonus, but i kind of doubt thats the case. Can someone confirm this? Regardless, this page could use further description of how the damage bonus works, its hardly mentioned at all. Slothen 19:06, February 7, 2011 (UTC) : Also, I seemed to have messed something up so that I can't edit out the repeated part of my comment. Sorry about that. Slothen 19:06, February 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Fixed it. Also from my understanding it is the first trigger pull that the bonus gets applied to.--Xaero Dumort 19:12, February 7, 2011 (UTC) ::: By that logic, burst-fire weapons are fine, rapid-firing, semi-auto weapons are bad Slothen 01:36, February 8, 2011 (UTC) :::: As far as i know, damage bonus applies as long as the cloak "holds", at least based on damage i was dealing with tempest on full auto at close range (kills most non-elite enemies just as the cloak drops) 21:42, February 9, 2011 (UTC) :::::Yeah, basically. As soon as you fire once, there's a delay during which you maintain the damage bonus still. This makes Tactical Cloak still effective with SMGs. It seems to work the same way in Mass Effect 3, and from my experience it seems the delay might even be a bit longer now in 3.--SushiSquid 04:45, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Shield Generator Causes Uncloak Anyone else find that Cerberus' shield generators break the tactical cloak? CasualGamer 04:01, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Some geth can see you even if cloaked? I've noticed that in multiplayer when figting geth, they can spot you and gun you down. Even if you applied cloak without being seen. For example: i need to switch off some transmitters on the map, i'm in cover, apply cloak, run to the transmitter. During this i clearly see how geth troopers turn their heads on me while i run by, then they start firing at me... --Psysteel 15:20, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Tactical Cloak removes all aggro, but doesn't make you to be truly ignored by enemies. If you're too close (nearly point-blank range), enemies will notice you and fire. This is applied for all enemies. Geth move slowly, so that's why they seem to be more "aware" of you. --Bingbangpoe 14:03, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Power Damage Bonus Effect I came here looking for information on whether the "power damage bonus" from other skills applies to the overall bonus damage granted by Tac Cloak. Has anyone tested this? I am leveling a Geth Infiltrator right now 6/0/4/6/6 and am debating which skill to put points into for Hunter Mode rank 5 (one of which grants "increase damage of all powers"). :Yes it affects all powers, including Proximity Mine. — Teugene (Talk) 02:53, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Recharge question the page says "The recharge time for Tactical Cloak in Mass Effect 3 is proportional to the length of time the cloak is activated. For example, if the cloak is activated for the maximum duration, the power will take the full time to recharge. If the cloak is deactivated immediately however, the recharge is always 3 seconds (the minimum)." is this (the 3 second min) true even carrying low-weight weapons and upgrading powers to reduce recharge time? thus, if i plan to rapidly decloak should I go ahead and carry heavier weapons, etc.? --Armbrust11 22:27, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Multiplayer Observations Today, I noticed that, when doing the escort mission, you will not count as an uploading character when cloaked, even if you're in the zone around the drone. It also seems that the same thing happens when doing an upload mission, although I'm less sure of that one. You're still able to enable/disable the four stations while cloaked, however. Can anyone else confirm? TheUnknown285 (talk) 06:18, August 11, 2012 (UTC) : Looked of over this again. It seems that you can cloak while doing the upload objectives and have the game still count you as an uploading player. So, it seems as though the only problem is with cloaking while doing the escort mission. Again, can anyone confirm? TheUnknown285 (talk) 16:36, August 15, 2012 (UTC) : It's true indeed: If you cloak while you are in the scan circle of the drone, the game will not count you as one of the uploading players. It's quite inconsistent with the other objectives. LeoJo (talk) 17:05, August 15, 2012 (UTC) :Alright, that's two. Anyone else? TheUnknown285 (talk) 22:38, August 17, 2012 (UTC) ::Adding the note to the article. Better late than never. :p Elseweyr talk • 17:41:01, 2014-07-13 (UTC) Asari Huntress Level 6: Biotic Damage *I'm a bit curious about this evolution. The description says "increase Biotic Damage by 25%". Does this means it only increases any damage from Biotics while the Cloak is active or it functions similar to Turian Ghost's Level 6: Assault Rifle Damage, where you gain a damage bonus for X seconds even after decloaking? I'm assuming it is the first option, but who knows, BioWare tends to give us misleading tooltips. *Posted by Bingbangpoe 10:35, November, 2012 (UTC)